


breakup at table 2

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: He also believes in luck like the gemini he is, M/M, Soonyoung dyes hair colours according to his mood, cafe manager!Wonwoo, cat!Wonwoo, hand holding, heartbroken soonyoung, one line about established seokkwan because, soonyoung has low self-esteem issues due to his previous rship but its not major, there is an obvious lack of kissing in this, they just like holding hands alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: The fic where Wonwoo is a barista and a cat at the same time and Soonyoung is just a heart broken boy in need of love.





	breakup at table 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful kitty, for tolerating my indecisiveness and last minute changes. Most of all, for creating such wonderful art for this fic that is in every way not deserving. 
> 
> [art for breakup at table 2](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1uy6v2fdM8NC9VGd4yAdhuLNv-Q-hPBqV)
> 
> Started writing this after i got inspired by the webdrama (나의 개 같은 연애) around end of last year and chose to finish this for 1517 because wonwoo turning into a cat, how to not!! I don't think this reached even 75% of my expectations because real life barged in halfway through, but I hope whoever reads this enjoys because I really liked the idea.   
> 
> 
> 🐱 - Wonwoo  
> 🐯 - Soonyoung

# 🐱

“Breakup at table 2” Seungkwan whispers as Wonwoo takes his place at the cash register. Being the manager of his cafe means he gets to choose his shifts, and it also means that he has to fill in for people he’s extremely soft-hearted for. One of his employees - that he unfortunately, was soft-hearted for - Seungkwan, had forgotten to request for an off-day to celebrate his and his boyfriend, Seokmin’s, 2nd-year anniversary. Keeping in mind to cash in on the favour Seungkwan now owes him, he waves the younger off as he observes Table 2 for himself.

The first thing he realises is that the couple at the table are regulars and he recognises the younger boy from his ever-changing hair colours. Last week, it was a dark shade of red, and when Wonwoo looks closely now, it’s a veil of almost black hair framing his face. He briefly wonders what inspires the boy’s frequent change of hair colours. Was it based on trends? Moods? 

The couple sits across from each other. Black hair boy seems to be trying to engage his boyfriend in a conversation but the older is sitting back in his chair, half paying attention with noncommittal responses. Wonwoo remembers how the younger was all smiles and laughter when they were presumably in their honeymoon stage, until recently when he started coming in with his eyes less bright and his smiles more forced. He always puts an extra cookie beside his usual cup of tea, just because he thinks the younger needs something that might make him smile, even for just a second. 

He sees it before it even happens. 

Working as a manager of a cafe for almost 5 years, he has seen a hundred different kinds of people, witnessed a thousand different kinds of things happening at each table. It’s easy to see the second when something sweet turns sour, when the mood is as still as the air around you, and when something hurtful is being said. 

“I'll be better, please.” 

“You’ll be better how? Why do you always have to make me feel bad? Do you really think we are happy like this? I told you before, I'm done. You’re done too, you know this. Soonyoung. Please. This isn’t working out, it hasn’t been working out for the past 2 months.”

Black hair boy curls his hands into fists, voice cracking as he glares at his partner.

“You’re not even giving this a chance! Of course it won’t work!”

“It’s time to move on. We’re clearly not happy together anymore."

In an untimely fashion, the buzzer for their drinks rings. For a moment, the couple stare at each other, unmoving and unblinking, as if they had forgotten they had ordered drinks. Wonwoo cringes, knowing that if no one comes to get the drinks he has no choice but to bring the drinks to them and he’s _really_ not willing to get caught up in the drama of other people’s lives. 

Jeonghan, another one of his employees that just clocked in for his shift, comes up behind him then, tilting his head as if to ask _what?_

Wonwoo nods his head at the general vicinity of the couple, and a look of understanding crosses Jeonghan’s face.

Jeonghan shrugs and before he knows it, he’s pushed onto the floor, drinks in hand.

He makes his way over to their table and if he observed the atmosphere turning stiff just now, it was nothing compared to when he stops short at their table now, hurt and suffocating surrounding the three of them like a raincloud. 

No one looks at him until he clears his throat and when black hair boy looks up at him, there are indeed tears shining in his eyes, Wonwoo tries to will away the heavy feeling building in his chest. 

“You didn’t pick up the drinks when the buzzer rang,” Wonwoo nods to the tray in his hands in explanation and moves to deposit it onto their table carefully before walking back to the counter briskly.

Black hair boy’s partner? Ex-partner? Picks up his drink and looks back at him for a long moment.

“Have a nice life, Soonyoung-ah. Goodbye.” The sound of the doors chiming close is amplified in the loud silence that follows.. 

Black hair boy slides back into his seat, drained, and that’s when the first tear falls. Realising that customers around him are giving him pitying glances and gossiping rather loudly about what just happened, Wonwoo reaches for the knob on their music player, increasing the volume of it significantly. He resigns himself to a shift of trying to ignore the boy that had just gotten his heart broken. 

The shift goes by rather uneventfully after that, but Wonwoo is always semi-conscious of the boy back at Table 2. He tries to direct new customers to the opposite side of the cafe and it gets to the point of the shift where there are just the last dregs of customers right before they close and deal with locking up. 

Black hair boy is still sitting at Table 2, tear stained and drained from crying. Wonwoo has never been in a long term committed relationship before, but he can tell that black hair boy must have really loved the guy if his heartbroken self is any evidence. 

# 🐯

The layer of exhaustion that settles over Soonyoung like a heavy blanket feels all too much when he finally realises he’s the only one left in the cafe, and the music that’s playing through the speakers has changed to a soft classical piece. Soonyoung knows he must look like a sight - red rimmed swollen eyes, tear tracks dried on his face. He’s never been a pretty crier, then again, whatever transpired just a few hours ago wasn’t pretty either. He can still hear how the fears and insecurities he struggled to face for years were thrown into his face like it weighed nothing and he wants to be angry. So angry. But in some way, deep down, he knew this would happen. In some way, it’s a small mercy, being broken up with. He tried to voice the words, he really did, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not for the past 2 months. Not ever. 

What does he do now? Does he just go on with life as if everything was okay now that he can stop pretending to be happy in a relationship that he was a pathetic coward in? How is he supposed to be alone again? He knows his thoughts are muddled and sad, and that it’s probably not a good idea to drown his sorrows in alcohol, cry more in the comfort of his bed and fall asleep. But, _god_ does he want to. 

He’s gone back to staring into space listlessly when a gentle tap on his shoulder forces him to blink and get himself together. Kind brown eyes that seem to sparkle under the fluorescent lights of the cafe stare back at him. 

“Hey, we’re closing soon, so..” The manager gestures to the mostly vacant shop around him, hands awkwardly fiddling with the broom he was holding. 

“Oh right! Sorry for holding up your time. I'll just.. make a move then.” Soonyoung mumbles as he’s about to stand up. _I’m such a nuisance._

A wave of vertigo washes over him as he stumbles, fingers catching onto the edge of the table before he could face plant into it. And wouldn’t that be another embarrassing thing to happen to him today? He hardly registers the gasp and the hand held out in front of him as if to catch him as he takes a deep breath. 

God, what a horrible day it has been.

“I'm fine. I just need to remember crying my eyes out for the entire day without eating anything is a bad idea next time someone decides to break up with me, you know?” Soonyoung laughs, but it’s humourless and brittle. He doesn’t want to see the look of pity in the other’s eyes so he opts to collect the used tissues instead, eyes still burning. 

“Are you headed home? Do you need me to call you a cab?” The manager asks, worry laced in every syllable as he peers closely at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung lets out a breath and shakes his head.

“I think I'll go drink my sorrows away, thanks for worrying about me.” He smiles, and it’s quirked up halfway, forced. 

“Things will get better.” The manager says with conviction and Soonyoung smiles, more of a full smile this time and he wants to believe in it.

# 🐱

After black hair boy leaves, Wonwoo tries but just can’t _stop_ worrying about him. He almost breaks a glass with how distracted he is, worrying how Soonyoung was doing. What if he ends up in a ditch somewhere? What if he was so inebriated, he can’t get himself home? He knows these are worries that are not for him to even have, but he _can’t_ help it. He’s the kind of person that will worry over someone he thinks needs to be taken care of, irrational but _sue him._

He does the only thing he knows in this situation, to stop the nagging worry at the back of his head. It’s easier now, after having years to get used to the strange phenomenon. It only takes a second for the strange sensation to pass, and then he’s a grey, four legged cat. He stretches out, feeling the unfamiliarity and familiarity of being a cat hit him all at once.

The first time he changed, it was both terrifying and confusing. He remembers skidding to a stop in front of his mirror back when he still had no control of the way his legs worked, and stared in utter horror at the whiskers protruding from his face, and the ears and tail that had seemingly sprung out of nowhere. He had been screaming in his head (but apparently all that was coming out of his mouth as panicked yowling) and his mother had taken one look at him and then her eyes were shining with amusement, gently explaining to Wonwoo about the strange hereditary condition their family had. 

Four years later, Wonwoo knows the way it works, knows how he looks like a demure house cat with a coat of grey fur when he transforms . He knows that there are no particular triggers; he doesn’t change at a particular time of the day, instead it’s a thing he can control. He changes as and when he wants, except for when there’s alcohol involved. That was definitely not a fun night. But it's not that bad of a life, as far as hereditary conditions go. 

He hardly thinks about it as he pads his way to the front of the convenience store, quietly observing Soonyoung buying two bottles of soju. He waits patiently, almost lazily as he lets himself get comfortable with the world passing by him as it usually does when he is in this form. 

He sees Soonyoung approach him and squatting next to him, welcoming the hand that reaches down to pat him. He purrs on instinct, nuzzling into the palm that continues scratching his head. It’s always nice to be petted and have your head scratched when you are a cat, Wonwoo muses.

“Aren’t you a pretty cat? Are you lost? Should I call the animal shelter?” Soonyoung keeps up a steady stream of questions as he continues tickling underneath his chin. He spots the collar around Wonwoo's neck then, and upon closer scrutinisation, makes out the words for “Moon”

“Moon, huh?” he mumbles to himself. He stands up and sighs. 

“I had a very shitty day and I was just planning on drinking the night away. But I feel like you are waiting for me to buy you food,” he hums. Wonwoo stares at him unblinkingly, he doesn’t mind if he doesn’t get food. 

He just wants to stay nearby, just in case, like any other concerned citizen would. He tells himself. 

10 minutes later finds him seated at the side of the convenience store, lapping at the can of cat food that black hair boy had returned with. Soonyoung drinks his soju with the feeling of someone who hates it, but is just drinking it in the hopes that the next gulp would be less horrible. It doesn’t work. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are pulled into a pout as he tells Wonwoo seriously, “Soju is the worst fucking thing ever”. Wonwoo meows in neutral response.

“So anyway, he was an asshole. Always telling me I was too clingy, always complaining that I demanded too much time from him, always saying I was being too much, too intense for him to handle, whatever the fuck that meant. And me being stupid, I always wanted to be good enough, did things just to get his approval, even though I knew I hated it. Hated who I had become with him.” He runs a hand haphazardly through his hair, now pacing up and down the lane where they were at. 

“All my friends started to ignore me, and I deserve that. I could have ended it earlier, but old habits die hard. I couldn’t let go of a relationship that I had invested so much in. I didn’t know when it became more about holding onto hopeless convictions, but I got too scared to let go. Guess it’s just as well he broke up with me finally. it feels weird, but I'm not as sad about it as I thought I’d be.” He takes a deep breath after ranting and looks at Wonwoo, who gazes back serenely at him, head cocked to the side as if paying rapt attention. 

“Guess I should start dyeing my hair light again.” he muses, and Wonwoo meows in agreement. 

“Thanks for listening to my pathetic rant, Mr Moon!” he says as he rubs a hand down his face, exhaustion evident on his face. Wonwoo wants to tell Soonyoung that things will be okay, that Soonyoung deserves someone who loves him for who he is, and he wants to tell Soonyoung a person like that exists out there. But in his cat form, he can only pad over and plop himself next to him, Soonyoung's fingers automatically reaching out to pet him rhythmically. It calms the both of them, and by the time the sky lightens, Wonwoo is ready to call it a day and head home. His belly full and cat self contented with all the petting he got today. A cat’s life is really a great one.

But a tipsy Soonyoung means that he gets swept up into a tight hug, and then the boy never lets him go. Wonwoo inhales a cloud of alcohol into his lungs when Soonyoung buries his head into Wonwoo's soft belly.

He registers Soonyoung keying in the passcode for his home, and then he’s put onto soft sheets. The last thing he hears before he lets himself succumb to the heavy blanket of sleep surrounding him is a half mumbled. “Will take you to find your family tomorrow”. Wonwoo is too confused and sleepy to raise alarm at what that statement could bring. 

* * *

Wonwoo wakes up to soft snores, and after recalling the previous night’s activities and the ice cold realisation that he had unknowingly changed back to human form in the middle of the night while asleep, bottomless dread washed over him. He was so fucked, why did he not struggle out of Soonyoung's arms? Why did he allow Soonyoung to carry him all the way home? He has to get out of this bed right now. 

He’s about to gingerly extract himself from the arms around him when he feels them tighten around him instead and he lets out a noise of alarm and then closes his eyes to prepare himself for the impending mess.

“What the fuck??” Soonyoung's voice cracks on the last word and squints confusingly at him. If this were any other situation, Wonwoo would find it adorable but he’s too busy trying to vanish underneath the blankets he has around him. Maybe if he shifts back into cat form? But Soonyoung has snatched away the blankets and is gaping at him in blatant alarm.

“What the fuck,” he repeats, voice clearer this time. He’s still staring at Wonwoo and it’s too much. Wonwoo doesn’t even know how to explain the situation or how it came to be but then Soonyoung makes an incoherent garbling noise that sounds very much like a strangled cat (Wonwoo would know) and Wonwoo looks down to see himself topless and now he’s blushing in mortification as he snatches the blankets away from Soonyoung before draping it over himself hastily. 

“I-I can explain!” Wonwoo quickly says before Soonyoung makes another assumption. He really needs to get better at explaining whenever his cat form decides to betray him. 

“You better, because if I remember correctly. I did not go home with a guy and I did not have sex with someone else! And aren’t you the guy at the cafe yesterday? The manager?” Soonyoung shrieks, voice shaking and almost hysterical. His eyes dart rapidly to Wonwoo and to the bed and Wonwoo wills himself to _not bolt_ _out of there (because that definitely won’t be helping the situation)_ and takes a deep breath.

“No, you did not go home with a guy and neither did you have sex with someone as a rebound.” He forces the words out, “remember Mr Moon?”

Soonyoung looks at him like he's gone bonkers until Wonwoo sees the moment it clicks. 

“How do you know Mr Moon??” Soonyoung gasps in disbelief. 

“Wait, you-you’re-Mr Moon? But- What? How do you know Mr Moon? Are you pulling some kind of prank on me?” Soonyoung narrows his eyes at him, hands trembling as he points at Wonwoo, confused.

“I never do rebounds. So explain why you’re in my bed. And don’t lie about Mr Moon!”

“It’s not a lie. I can swear to you.” The words spill out of his mouth rapidly as he explains about how he shifted into cat form out of worry and thinks that _this was a bad idea_ when Soonyoung looks at him with blatant distrust.

“This doesn’t even make sense. You’re expecting me to believe that you were a cat last night and kept me company while I drank and then I brought you home telling you I'll find you your family and you woke up in human form?” Soonyoung paces around the room, shooting daggers now and then at Wonwoo, who hasn’t moved from where the blanket is cloaked around him. 

“It’s really not, everything I've said is the truth. I understand if you don’t want to believe me. But please trust me when I say that nothing happened between us. You took me home as a cat, and I went back to human form while we were both asleep. Hence this.” He gestures at the bed separating them. 

“Okay,” Soonyoung says, closing his eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths. 

“This has been a weird as fuck morning. I need to get to work. Will you uh, please put on some clothes and leave? I’ll just pretend the past 20 minutes didn’t happen.” Soonyoung asks, and he sighs heavily, mumbling to himself about “always fucking up”

“Can I borrow your clothes? And then I'll get out of your hair, I promise, because I don’t bring around a change of clothes when I don’t expect to-“ Wonwoo mumbles. 

“Top left hand drawer,” Soonyoung says stiffly as he points to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. He turns back to look at Wonwoo and gives a curt nod.

“I don’t even want to believe you’re telling the truth. Would you believe this if you were me?” Soonyoung worries at his lips for a moment. 

“Although.. thanks for being a source of comfort yesterday, I guess?” He continues, closing the door to the bathroom and signalling the end of their conversation. 

Wonwoo puts his face into his palms. So much for living a great life as a cat. 

Soonyoung comes out from the shower to an empty bed and a post-it tacked onto his lamp. 

_“Thanks for the clothes. I'll return them to you after washing. I hope you’re feeling better today, sorry for the weird as fuck morning. You can forget about it if you want.” - WW_

* * *

# 🐯 

Something in Soonyoung tells him that it’s some far fetched story, how is that even possible? A cat shifting into human and back? He remembers the collar, and the grey coat of fur he had petted. The strangeness of the situation he had encountered keeps him up that night and he resolves to check it out for himself. 

He finds himself at the back of the cafe, where he lets himself hide in the shadows as he witnesses the cafe manager actually transforming into cat form. Upon closer inspection, he catches the name on the collar and it really is Mr Moon. How does that even happen? Is this considered supernatural? The more he thinks about it, the more things that day seem to make sense.

Just to be sure, he goes back the following week, sees the same thing and starts to let himself believe what the manager had told him. He feels like he should apologise, but he’s too flustered about the whole thing and besides, anyone in his position would react the same way as he did, right?

He gets busier trying to resume his task in finding a housemate to share the rent with and forgets about the incident for awhile. One particular day brings him near the cafe, tacking up his looking for fliers onto the neighbourhood street lamps a few days later. It’s there he sees the cafe manager again. Their gazes meet and the cafe manager seems to remember something and mouths a hasty ‘wait!” holding up his palm to signal Soonyoung’s attention.

He rushes up to Soonyoung, folded clothes in a bag as he offers it to him. Soonyoung notices that he even took the time to iron them. 

“Thanks for these, I would have been reported to the police if you didn’t lend them to me.” He attempts to joke, and without the cloud of heartbreak and alcohol induced vision, Soonyoung notices that he has a very nice smile. He looks down and shuffles his feet awkwardly.

“It’s alright. Don’t mention it. I'm not that much of an asshole to ask you to leave without clothes on.” Soonyoung says. He hesitates on the next breath, should he apologise? 

The cafe manager is looking at him with those intense brown eyes and Soonyoung gets a flashback of similar cat eyes looking at him. “I- uh, Sorry about kicking you out, that day”, he stammers. Why is this so awkward? “I believe you now. Sorry for, freaking out and everything the other day. Although I believe my reaction was not something unexpected if anyone else were in my shoes.” He looks down, 

Wonwoo tilts his head (much like how Mr Moon did) “You believe me now? Suddenly?” He questions. 

“I - uh, may have hidden and observed to see if what you said was true.” Soonyoung replies with a sheepish smile. 

The manager lets out a low chuckle and shakes his head ‘It’s fine. I'd have panicked more than you if I was in your shoes.”

Soonyoung smiles back in reply. A quiet moment settles over them as Wonwoo looks over to the fliers still clutched in his other hand. 

“Are you... looking for a housemate by any chance?” He asks with genuine curiosity and Soonyoung finds himself nodding before he even realises doing so. 

“I’m looking for someone to share the rent with because it’s too much to deal with alone.” Then as an afterthought, he adds, “Why? Do you know someone who needs a place to stay?” 

Wonwoo scratches the back of his head and bites his lips. “Uh, not to sound like the creep I keep making myself out to be, but I am actually. The room above the cafe has been taken over by someone else and they gave me until the end of the month to find somewhere else to move to.” 

To his surprise, Soonyoung laughs good-naturedly and looks at Wonwoo closely for awhile. Maybe he’s not thinking this through hard enough, but he thinks Wonwoo's funny, and their paths have crossed more times than he thinks would be suitable, and all these opportunities are offering themselves so innately. 

He could do with a new housemate, a new friend. A new distraction.

“You okay with cooking and doing the laundry?” He asks, half a genuine question and half teasing.

Wonwoo nods, “I've been cooking for myself ever since I graduated from school. Besides, what’s there to be afraid about laundry?”

Soonyoung grins back, as if that was the answer he was waiting for. He stuck out his hand,

“Then I'll welcome you to share the rent with me…?”

“Wonwoo.” And what a nice laugh he has, Soonyoung thinks distractedly.

“I'll look forward to not having proper home-cooked food for dinner then, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo's hand is warm in his and Soonyoung feels like for once, he’s doing something right in his life Be it misguided feelings or not, he likes the way he feels when Wonwoo laughs, likes the way it’s so easy to smile again. 

* * *

Across the next two weeks, they fall into a haphazard pattern of sorts, navigating around living with each other. 

Soonyoung learns that Wonwoo doesn’t eat seafood, gets cold easily (he had to invest in a heater for their living room because he came back one day to find the boy shivering under his thickest blankets), doesn’t entertain the thought of breakfast, wakes up with a bedhead that could rival his own, cooks a mean kimchi fried rice, and is generally clean and neat. Oh, and he really slept as a cat. Basically, a perfect housemate that the heavens were kind enough to send him. 

Soonyoung also sees for himself how Wonwoo has cat mannerisms, even in human form. He blinked slowly, like how a cat usually does, and when he stretches awake in the morning, his posture reminds Soonyoung of a cat stretching lazily under the sun. He sees Wonwoo napping in the patch of sunlight by the window sometimes after he comes back from dance, and the sight makes him want to coo at how adorable the boy is. Soonyoung also likes to pick cat Wonwoo up and shower him with affection and pats on the head as the glow of the tv washes over them late at night 

Wonwoo learns that Soonyoung is extremely terrible with spicy food, but notices how Soonyoung adds more kimchi into their food just for Wonwoo, that he’s never known passion until he stumbled upon Soonyoung reviewing his dance practice videos, like he belonged to the stage, like his very being was one with the spotlight, and that his ex boyfriend was an asshole but Soonyoung could never bring it in him to break off the 3 year relationship (the words spilled under a couple cans of beer and Soonyoung's red face still makes something in his heart twitch.)

It’s comfortable, being with Wonwoo. They sit in silence on nights after dinner with the television on, Wonwoo reading his book. It feels like something Wonwoo had always unconsciously wished for. Companionship, accompanied with the little heart flutters as they learn more about each other and Wonwoo realises he may have an unhealthy obsession with Soonyoung's laughter, wants to be the reason for all the silly laughter spreading throughout their house.

* * *

Wonwoo returns home after a morning shift one day to Soonyoung seated in front of their full length mirror *(he must have brought out from the bedroom) in the living room, hands and fingers stained in a vibrant shade of pink, plastic gloves and comb strewn across the carpet. Wonwoo spares a moment to thank himself for persuading Soonyoung to buy the black one instead of the white one. In case of accidents, he said. He wasn’t wrong. 

Soonyoung's touching up the ends of his hair with the remaining dye he had poured out into one of his cat food bowls (and Wonwoo will have words with him about that, after) when he finishes changing out of his work clothes. 

“Hi Wonwoo,” Soonyoung chirps, eyes meeting Wonwoo's through the mirror and he grins. “I'm going pink. I think it’s time me and my hair made a comeback.” 

“I mean, I won’t question the colour but do you need me to help with anything?” 

“Yeah, will you just help me see if the back of my head has the colours evenly spread? I mean, i usually go by intuition but a second opinion would help.” he explains as Wonwoo peers closely to observe. 

He pats Soonyoung's shoulder, “I think you’re good.” and Soonyoung shifts so that he’s facing Wonwoo, 

“Okay! Do you mind helping me with this part here?” He points at the part of his head that Wonwoo sees isn’t exactly equally dyed. “I can’t really see how much more dye i have to slap on.” He sees Wonwoo's hesitance and reassures Wonwoo he can use the plastic gloves.

Wonwoo does as he’s told, covering the patch with more dye until he deems it more or less balanced. He tells Soonyoung it’s done and forgets that he still has the gloves with dye on, hands coming up to push away the fringe that has fallen into his eyes.

There’s a beat of silence, their eyes meeting, Wonwoo lets out a horrified gasp even before Soonyoung can open his mouth.

“Oh shit! Get it out oh my god, Is this permanent?? Soonyoung stop laughing help me get this out of my hair!” Wonwoo panics, glaring at how Soonyoung is almost rolling on the floor in laughter,

“It’s just hair dye Wonwoo, it won’t kill you,” Soonyoung manages to gasp out in between bursts of laughter.

“I swear, you’re a bad influence to be around. What am I supposed to say if I turn up to work with pink streaks in my hair?” 

“Hey don’t insult pink! It’s done nothing to you. And now, you'll be easier to spot!” He’s still _laughing_ and Wonwoo is equal parts endeared and exasperated. “And maybe you’ll get more business coming in!” Soonyoung cackles with laughter, hands reaching out to spread remaining dye onto Wonwoo's hair.

The next day, if Wonwoo turned up to the cafe with streaks of pink, no one says a thing, save for Seungkwan sniggering once he arrives for his shift. Soonyoung swears he looks _“cuter Wonwoo! Maybe you should go full head pink too, like me!”_

Wonwoo would never admit it, but the way Soonyoung had looked, laughing with pink dye setting in his hair, fingers stained an equally vivid pink would be the moment where he finds himself falling fast for one Soonyoung.

* * *

It’s nearing midnight when Wonwoo walks out into the living room, laundry bag in his hands. He sees Soonyoung almost dozing off while watching a rerun of some variety show and approaches him, fond smile on his face. 

“Wanna take a walk with me?” he asks, bringing up the laundry bag for emphasis. 

“Sure, let me just grab a jacket. Aren’t you going to put on something warmer?” He eyes Wonwoo's thin shirt and jogger pants.

“It won’t be that cold” Wonwoo says as Soonyoung rolls his eyes.

—

“Oh shit, it is _cold”_

'It won’t be that cold’, someone said” Soonyoung mimics Wonwoo's earlier statement, dodging the punch on his arm.

“Let’s just walk faster, the laundromat would be warmer there.” Warm hands envelopes Wonwoo's cold, trembling ones. He freezes.

“Would be unfair to make you suffer in the cold when I have such warm hands, after all.” Soonyoung says flippantly, the teasing tone belied by how gentle his hands are around Wonwoo's.

Wonwoo stares at their clasped hands, then at Soonyoung. Soonyoung has the fondest smile on his face as he tugs at Wonwoo's hands, pulling him along as he chides Wonwoo on how he always gets cold easily and he should have learnt by now, to always prepare for situations like this. He lets himself be led, mind in a daze as he stares at Soonyoung's back, the warmth from their intertwined hands spreading throughout his body, making his chest feel like a warm ball of sunshine. 

The spinning of the washing machine provides a low hum to the silence cocooning them as they sit side by side against the wall, their hands still clasped together. None of them had made a move to let go, giggles erupting in the night as they had to figure out how to start the machine with only one available hand. There’s a quiet to the night that’s comfortable, almost like it was a bubble of their own they are living in, not a single soul a witness to their fond smiles at each other and the faint blush on their faces as they bask in the comfort the silence brings. 

Soonyoung's head drops to Wonwoo's shoulder, a sign of him almost falling asleep. Wonwoo freezes for just a second before relaxing. He likes the weight of it on his shoulder, isn’t in a hurry to go anywhere anyway, so he lets himself breathe deeply, timing them with the breaths Soonyoung takes.

He wants to keep this feeling bubbling in his heart, cap it with a bottle cap and compare it to all the feelings in the world.

Maybe it’ll say that he really likes Soonyoung, or something close. 

“Hey Soonyoung? Are you happy? I mean, all things considered?"

"I think, I've never been happier in the past 3 years than I am now." Soonyoung replies softly, like he's confessing to the kindness of Wonwoo's hands in his, like the stars in the sky are the only witnesses to such simple truths.

Wonwoo looks over to Soonyoung, and they share a secret smile amidst the hum of the washing machines as the sky slowly fades into hues of orange and pink.

* * *

After that, it’s like something changes. Soonyoung's hyper aware of the thudding in his heart whenever their eyes meet, or whenever he spots Mr Moon asleep on the particular part of the carpet that had slowly become his. Or the way something fond curls up in his heart and takes root when Wonwoo smiles softly at him, thanking him for cooking dinner. 

He finds that he doesn’t feel fear at the familiar feeling of knowing he has a crush. Instead, he welcomes it, the uncertainty and the warm giddy exhilarating feeling of conversations turning unknowingly sweet and intentional, sometimes wondering how he has let himself believe he really liked someone back then, when nothing could compare to this feeling. This feeling of falling for Wonwoo.

Maybe the stars were pushing them together, or maybe Soonyoung was unknowingly praying for something to happen before he loses his mind with how much he wants to tell the world that he really really likes Wonwoo. He pushes himself too hard during dance practice one day, and it’s happened before, but he’s struck by how much worry Wonwoo showers him with when he reaches home, limping into the house in an awkward angle. 

Wonwoo scolds and nags at him for not taking care of himself properly, and Soonyoung would usually retort but this time he just lets Wonwoo's worry lull him into a cavern of thoughts. It’s dangerous how much he wants to attribute Wonwoo worrying for him to the fact that maybe his feelings aren’t unrequited after all, not when he sees Wonwoo's frown and upset eyes. They’re so close he can smell the laundry soap from Wonwoo's shirt, and it makes him want things, things he’s never wanted a clear answer to, not till now at least.

Soonyoung's more talkative and honest than usual with the help of 3 cans of beer, cushioning truths, talking about how he has always counted on luck to get him through life.

“It’s like, i make bets. Y'know. So let's say if i was doing a particularly difficult dance move, I tell myself I won’t fall or land wrong. And then when I don’t. It's like. I feel like I'm being proven that luck may exist.”

Wonwoo's chuckling at how expressive Soonyoung is talking about _luck_ , hands flailing everywhere too to emphasise his point. At this point of time, nothing fazes him anymore. Soonyoung's adorable and he feels his heart agreeing with the truth, feels the urge to hold Soonyoung's warmer hands in his and never let go. 

“But then there was that 3 year relationship, and I wasn’t really happy. I don’t know why I didn’t just gain courage to snap out of it, because it’s not like I wasn’t aware I deserved better, y'know? The relationship was already done. It was just me holding on, not willing to let go. It's just hard, to be alone again. I think I was more afraid of the fact that I had to learn how to be alone again. Sorry, I'm being such a mess” and his voice is now subdued, gaze fixed onto the tabletop.

“Soonyoung-“ Wonwoo wants to cut in. Wants to tell him how he’s braver than anyone he knows and that being afraid to be alone is a courage in itself. Wants to tell him how he’s beautiful and definitely not a mess but words fail him because all he wants to do is reach out to draw him into a hug. Maybe the hug will speak for him what he wants to say. Genuinely.

_I like you so much, can’t you see it?_

“He said I was too much you know, too bright for him. Took too much for him to spend every day of his life with me.” He’s sniffling now, and Wonwoo puts his hands over Soonyoung's and squeezes it.

“I was so angry at him. What right did he have to tell me I was too much? But i started believing it, little by little. And now I don't know what to believe in anymore." He looks at Wonwoo with tears shining in his eyes, some rolling down his cheeks. Wonwoo thinks he’s beautiful.

“Then I met you at the cafe that day, and you were so nice to me, although I think anyone would if they witnessed a whole break up scene in their cafe. Then we got into that whole misunderstanding, and then I find out you can shift into a cat!” Soonyoung's words are slightly slurring, but at least the tears have stopped.

“You’re really cute cat Wonwoo, really really cute. You’re cute in human form too. It’s so unfair. How can anyone be this cute and laugh this adorably?” Soonyoung peers intensely at Wonwoo, close enough for their noses to touch. 

Wonwoo's definitely blushing, but fuck if what Soonyoung says doesn't make his heart skip, his hands are still clasped with Soonyoung's. It’ll only take a breath for their lips to touch.

“I think, luck wanted me to meet you. Because I've never felt happier. You make me so happy. I think about how I was tired of being in love if love felt like that but then you came and it’s so different. I love to think of the fact that I'm given a second chance to learn how to love love. I think you are a really good thing that I didn’t know I needed till now, Wonwoo.” He’s so genuine, heart spilling in forms of words that Wonwoo understands the sentiments of, wants to catch them and blow it to the wind, spread it to the world. 

It makes his heart soar, he lets himself free-fall.

“Well then, we shouldn’t waste what luck gave us.” Wonwoo says softly, confidently. Like he has taken his heart and put it into Soonyoung's palms.

“That’s an I like you too.” He continues in a breath and before he loses his nerves, he picks up their joined hands and presses a kiss to Soonyoung's. 

Then Soonyoung's lips are on his, soft, and reminding Wonwoo of being draped in warm blankets, a feeling of coming home. He whispers promises of protecting Soonyoung and being by his side forever through the night. Soonyoung's hands never once leaving his.

* * *

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung half shouts as he makes his way into the cafe, apologising quickly to the customers as they turn to stare at him.

“Ah! So you must be Soonyoung!” Jeonghan smiles from the counter. “I'll let Wonwoo know you’re here. Why don’t you take a seat first?”

Soonyoung grins and nods. He makes his way to Table 2, and slows to a stop beside it. 

The table where things all ended, he thinks. He’s glad the memory of it now does nothing but make him feel little pinpricks of regrets, regrets of not ending the failed relationship earlier, that he could’ve understood and learnt about true love and the meaning of falling for someone hard earlier. That he could have not compromised his very being for someone less deserving.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Wonwoo approaching him, apron still tied around his uniform. Wonwoo's taken to wearing spectacles now, round gold framed ones that makes Soonyoung feel like a high school kid with a tremendous huge crush. He presses a giddy kiss to Wonwoo's lips, always silly happy when he sees Wonwoo, and gets taken aback when Wonwoo's hands slip to hold his waist. They are still in public, after all.

They pull away after properly kissing each other hello, Soonyoung loves the way Wonwoo's eyes slowly flutter open, as if still savouring the feeling of being in each other’s presence this intimately. 

“So is it coffee, tea, or me today?” Soonyoung asks with a smirk, already expecting Wonwoo's response.

“It’s _always_ you. I don’t need any coffee or tea when there’s you” Wonwoo replies on instinct, saccharine sweet and Soonyoung _expected_ this. Why is he still blushing?

“Careful, you’re still in the shop where your business runs, did you forget? What are you going to do if customers take offence to what you just said?” Wonwoo chuckles, then his face falls this shade of fond. And god Soonyoung is a whipped man.

“You look really good babe, orange is definitely a colour to keep.” he says in a lower voice, pressing a chaste kiss to Soonyoung's forehead.

He’s never been happier, he thinks. He has his bright hair colours back, a boyfriend that loves him so much he could rival it to the intensity of the sun that shines every day, a boyfriend who shifts into a cat whenever he wants, and they’re both part of Soonyoung's life. 

He sends a quick message to his lucky stars while peppering his boyfriend’s face with soft kisses. 

_Thank you for bringing Wonwoo into my life._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it till here, thank you! Sorry for the many grammar errors and POV changes,, I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is greatly appreciated :) ao3 user szzzes, who was the best and worst beta ever and @ mich, the hair dyeing part is for you :-)


End file.
